August 3, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The August 3, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 3, 2015 at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. Episode summery Charlotte & Becky Lynch vs The Bella Twins Meet P.C.B., short for PaigeCharlotteBecky. They’re talented, they’re gorgeous, and they will tap you out in about five freaking seconds, especially if your last name is “Bella.” How do we know this? Well, two of the Divas division’s newest pledges, Charlotte & Becky Lynch, took on the resident queen bees and almost immediately backed up their moniker, locking in holds that torqued The Bella Twins’ joints into every angle imaginable. The twins were no slouches themselves, though. After taking a fair amount of punishment, Brie managed to escape the Dis-arm-her and give Team Bella some life. But once Becky reached Charlotte, all of The Bellas’ blunt-force offense couldn’t match the former NXT Women’s Champion’s ingenuity. A fresh Nikki found herself tapping to the Figure-Eight moments later, giving P.C.B. their latest win. Mark Henry vs Rusev Somebody’s gonna get his face kicked. Unfortunately for Mark Henry, that “somebody” was him, though The World’s Strongest Man had reason to be optimistic in his showdown with Rusev on Raw. After all, The Bulgarian Brute was no longer the undefeated monster who humbled the former World Heavyweight Champion last year, and Henry showed the Hall of Pain was quite open for business only a few weeks back. Unfortunately for Henry, Rusev’s own induction into the Hall was cut short in brutal fashion. The Bulgarian Brute smothered his foe from the jump, felling Henry with two thrust kicks to the face for the pin, and a third one after the bell for fun. Paige vs Naomi Nobody’s going to be unseating P.C.B. anytime soon. After Becky Lynch & Charlotte knocked off The Bella Twins, Paige answered a challenge from Team B.A.D.’s Naomi and gave her sisterhood their second win of the night. In what was a hot topic on the “Stone Cold” Podcast following Raw, Paige played defense for the majority of the match, suffering two turnbuckle attacks by Naomi. Paige countered the third, though, shoving Naomi face-first into the turnbuckle, dodging a crossbody and locking in the PTO for the win. Not B.A.D. at all Results * Tag Team Match: '''Charlotte & Becky Lynch (w/ Paige) defeated The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki Bella) (w/ Alicia Fox) by submission * '''Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Mark Henry * Singles Match: Paige (w/ Becky Lynch & Charlotte) defeated Naomi (w/ Tamina & Sasha Banks) by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes